leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:Champion data
Las plantillas de datos para las estadísticas de campeones están en desuso. El cambio futuro debe hacerse al Módulo:ChampionData/data. Los datos de capacidad no se ven afectados, y pronto esta página simplemente representará el contenido del módulo. }}}| }|ChampionSquare.png}}|128px|border|left| }| }| }}}|link= }| }| }| }| }}}}} }}} This template contains various independently retrievable data items about }|[[ }}}}]]|[[ }}}}]]}} in the form of parameter values of a variable template of choice, in a standardized fashion. It is a member of a family of templates, those with names starting with "Data" in Category:Data templates. Champion pages * Pages: ** } ** }}}}/Historia|Historia ** }}}}/Estrategia|Estrategia ** }}}}/SkinsTrivia|Skins & Trivia * Categorías: ** }}}}|Champion category ** }}}} skins|Skins ** }}}} loading screens|Loading screens ** }}}} voice-overs|Voice-overs ** }}}} ability icons|Ability icons ** }}}} ability videos|Ability videos Parameters }}}} | colspan="2" | Name of the champion Only necessary if the value differs from }. |- | fullname | class="te-input empty" data-name="fullname" | }}} | colspan="2" | Full name |- | ms | class="te-input empty" data-name="ms" | }}} | colspan="2" | Movement speed of the champion |- | range | class="te-input empty" data-name="range" | }}} | colspan="2" | Attack range of the champion |- | as_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="as_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base attack speed |- | as_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="as_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Attack speed per level (do not include the % symbol) |- | as_lvl1 | class="te-input empty" data-name="as_lvl1" | }}} | colspan="2" | |- | dam_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="dam_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base attack damage |- | dam_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="dam_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Attack damage per level |- | arm_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="arm_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base armor |- | arm_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="arm_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Armor per level |- | mr_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="mr_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base magic resistance |- | mr_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="mr_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Magic resistance per level |- | hp_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base health |- | hp_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Health per level |- | mp_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base resource bar (100 for fury, heat; 200/400 for energy) |- | mp_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Resource bar per level (0 for fury, heat, or energy) |- | hp5_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp5_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base health regen per 5 seconds |- | hp5_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="hp5_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Health regen per 5 seconds per level |- | mp5_base | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp5_base" | }}} | colspan="2" | Base resource bar regen per 5 seconds (0 for fury or heat, 50 for energy) |- | mp5_lvl | class="te-input empty" data-name="mp5_lvl" | }}} | colspan="2" | Resource bar regen per 5 seconds per level (0 for fury, heat, or energy) |- | resource | class="te-input empty" data-name="resource" | }}} | colspan="2" | Content of secondary bar, usually a primary resource for abilities, but not vice versa. Also not a champion's resource, which refers to any resource (secondary, etc.). E.g. Mordekaiser has "shield" in resource bar, but his primary resource is "health". |- | image | class="te-input empty" data-name="image" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion square; ChampionSquare.png |- | image2 | class="te-input empty" data-name="image2" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion square 2; ChampionSquare.png |- | title | class="te-input empty" data-name="title" | }}} | colspan="2" | Champion title |- | herotype | class="te-input empty" data-name="herotype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Official primary champion role as recommended by Riot |- | alttype | class="te-input empty" data-name="alttype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Alternate or complementary role |- | rangetype | class="te-input empty" data-name="rangetype" | }}} | colspan="2" | Classification of autoattack range type |- | date | class="te-input empty" data-name="date" | }}} | colspan="2" | Release date (YYYY-MM-DD) |- | patch | class="te-input empty" data-name="patch" | }}} | colspan="2" | Released with patch |- | changes | class="te-input empty" data-name="changes" | }}} | colspan="2" | Last changed with patch |- | damage | class="te-input empty" data-name="damage" | }}} | Official damage rating | rowspan="5" | 0-3 |- | toughness | class="te-input empty" data-name="toughness" | }}} |Official toughness rating |- |control | class="te-input empty" data-name="control" | }}} |Official control rating |- |mobility | class="te-input empty" data-name="mobility" | }}} |Official mobility rating |- |utility | class="te-input empty" data-name="utility" | }}} |Official utility rating |- |style | class="te-input empty" data-name="style" | }}} |Official style rating |0-100 |- |difficulty | class="te-input empty" data-name="difficulty" | }}} |Official difficulty rating |1-3 |- |adaptivetype | class="te-input empty" data-name="adaptivetype" | }}} |Adaptive damage default type |magic or physical |- |BE | class="te-input empty" data-name="be" | }}} | colspan="2" | BE cost |- |RP | class="te-input empty" data-name="rp" | }}} | colspan="2" | RP cost |- ! colspan="2" | Skill images ! colspan="2" | Use ; to separate multiple values! |- |skill_i | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_i" | }}} | I Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_q | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_q" | }}} | Q Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_w | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_w" | }}} | W Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_e | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_e" | }}} | E Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |- |skill_r | class="te-input empty" data-name="skill_r" | }}} | R Skill | }| }|;|0}}| }}}}}} }|;|1}} | }|;|1}}| }}}}}} }|;|2}} | }|;|2}}| }}}}}} }|;|3}} | }|;|3}}| }}}}}} }|;|4}} | }|;|4}}| }}}}}}}}}}}}}}|–}} |} Throughout the family of templates, fixed names are used for the parameters. (The parameter names are kept short to reduce counts for the post expand include size and the template argument size in cases where these are applicable.) However, not necessarily all parameters have been given a value: some parameters may not be applicable, while for some other parameters the value may just have not been specified yet. The table shows all parameters, and for each the value, if specified. Deprecated The following parameters are now deprecated on the wiki. }}| }}}|| Base health regeneration per 1 second. |- |mp1_base|| }| }}}|| Base resource bar regeneration per 1 second. |- |hp1_lvl|| }| }}}|| Health regeneration per 1 second increase per level. |- |mp1_lvl|| }| }}}|| Resource bar regeneration per 1 second increase per level |} Riot provides regeneration values as per 5 seconds. Derived data }|True as_base is })}}}}, rounded to 3 decimal places as })round3}}}}Attack speed }|At level 18, the attack speed is })*(1+ }/100*(18-1))}}}} class="wikitable" ! Name !! 1 !! 2 !! 3 !! 4 !! 5 !! 6 !! 7 !! 8 !! 9 !! 10 !! 11 !! 12 !! 13 !! 14 !! 15 !! 16 !! 17 !! 18 - }|attack_delay= }|as_lvl= }}} } }}}} Retrieval of data items }|pst2|as_base}}, using parameter selection template Template:Pst2, gives the parameter as_base, etc. For retrieval of more data items it is more efficient to prepare a template for that, to be used as follows: }|''template name''|..|..|..|..}} so that this data template needs to be called only once.See the first two rows of the first table in m:Help:Array#Summary of counts for template limits. The default template is Template:Champion data, producing this page. The four parameters are optional, they are passed on to the prepared template as parameters 2-5. A parameter being undefined or empty typically means the same, see below. gives the empty string and the text " }", respectively. Therefore, an application checking the parameter has to check both. Checking whether a result is equal to e.g. the text " }" cannot be done directly with #ifeq in a template which itself has also a parameter with that name, because if that is defined, there would be a comparison with the value instead of the text itself. Instead, it can be checked whether the first character of the result is "{", e.g.: }|pst2|popinc}}}}|{|..|..}}. Creating new data templates Template:Data/preload can be used to create new data templates. The wikitext can be copied to the new data template. For parameters which are not applicable, the parameter definition can be deleted. For parameters to be filled in later the parameter definition (specifying the empty string as value) can be left in the wikitext to be filled in later. Do not forget parameter 1. Efficiency In this template system each template contains various properties of a single entity, as opposed to the other common system, where a template contains one property (e.g. population or area) of many entities. Although that other system can be convenient if updates of a property for all these entities become available together, in the case of large-scale use of data on one page that other system can be problematic due to its inefficiency. This is because of the following: *There are often more entities than properties, and page counts (or in the case of #switch, average page counts) are proportional to the number of data items in the data template (if they are stored in a linear way, not in a tree, and not stored as unnamed parameters). *In the case of large-scale use of data on one page there are usually one or more tables, where an entity forms a row and a property a column, because there are often more entities than properties, and because this way the sorting feature allows sorting entities based on a property. In this template system this allows producing a row with only one call of the data template, making the count not grow faster than proportional to the average number of data items stored per data template, times the number of entities in the table. The include part of the data template of an entity does not contain a long list of its sub-entities or their properties, because that would make this method inefficient too. }!de:Vorlage:Data }en:Template:Data }pl:Szablon:Dane/ }pt-br:Predefinição:Data }zh:Template:Data }Category:Data retrieval templatesde:Vorlage:Show dataen:Template:Champion datapl:Szablon:Danept-br:Predefinição:Champion dataru:Шаблон:Show datazh:Template:Champion data Until here the documentation is automatically generated by Template:Champion data.